As Advanced Crash Avoidance Technologies (ACATs) such as Forward Collision Warning (FCW), Crash Imminent Braking Systems and other advanced technologies continue to be developed, the need for full-scale test methodologies that can minimize hazards to test personnel and damage to equipment has rapidly increased. Evaluating such ACAT systems presents many challenges. For example, the evaluation system should be able to deliver a potential Collision Partner (CP) reliably and precisely along a trajectory that would ultimately result in a crash in a variety of configurations, such as rear-ends, head-ons, crossing paths, and sideswipes. Additionally, the collision partner should not pose a substantial physical risk to the test driver, other test personnel, equipment, or to test vehicles in the event that the collision is not avoided. This challenge has been difficult to address. Third, the Collision Partner (CP) should appear to the test vehicle as the actual item being simulated, such as a motor vehicle, a pedestrian, or other object. For example, the CP should provide a consistent radar reflection signature to the various test vehicles, substantially identical to that of the item being simulated. While radar is a common sensor used in ACAT systems, several other sensors may be used in ACATs including lasers, sonar, and infra-red and visual image cameras. The point is that the CP should appear to the test vehicle sensor as the actual vehicle, person or object being simulated.